Ne JAMAIS réveiller Sherlock Holmes
by Dark Yume
Summary: Watson s'ennuie, Holmes médite. Le premier décide d'embêter le second, simple jeu puéril. Puis Sherlock s'endort, alors John le réveil, mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à un tel traitement... YAOI
1. Chapitre 1 : Plaisirs

Chapitre 1 : Plaisirs

Holmes était là, allongé sur le canapé les mains jointent sur les lèvres. A quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir? Aucune idée. Il n'avait à la connaissance de Watson, aucune enquête en cours. Pourtant cela faisait toute une journée qu'il était immobile sur ce canapé. Watson ne s'en inquiétait pas énormément. Et puis au moins pendant ce temps-là il ne risquait pas de tuer quelqu'un en tirant sur les murs de l'appartement. C'était déjà ça de gagné, en temps, en paperasse, et surtout en argent. Mais en attendant son pauvre colocataire s'ennuyait ferme. Mme Hudson était partie voir son fils, John n'avait donc personne à qui parler, ni avec qui regarder le télé. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Il avait passé le majorité de la journée à errer dans les rues londoniennes, avant que la pluie allant de paire avec cette ville ne revienne. L'obligeant à une retraite stratégique dans l'appartement où un mort-vivant l'attendait. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock soit conscient de sa présence. Quand il était dans cet état rien ne pouvait le distraire, d'après lui. Mais Watson commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, il était maintenant 20h et son colocataire n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. A se demander s'il était vraiment éveillé, et surtout comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir de crampes. C'était incompréhensible pour le soldat, il n'avait jamais réussit à faire partit des embuscades pour cette raison : il était absolument incapable de rester dans une même position plus de 2H sans bouger. Il aurait pu aller dormir, mais il n'en avait pas envie, il savait qu'il allait tourner dans son lit pendant des heures s'il se couchait maintenant. Alors il eut une idée. Et s'il tentait l'impossible, enfin impossible selon Holmes? Oui il allait faire ça. Il allait chercher ce qui pouvait distraire Sherlock de sa réflexion. Il commença par l'appeler simplement mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il l'appela de plus en plus fort, toujours rien. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son colocataire. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et pensa. Il pensa à n'importe quoi mais en abondance. Il resta ainsi 5 bonnes minutes mais cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet. Il se redressa et se mit à lui souffler dessus, qui sait peut-être que cela l'énerverait? Mais toujours rien, il restait impassible. La seule chose qui prouvait que le détective était encore en vie était le mouvement respiratoire de sa poitrine. Watson décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Toujours debout près du canapé de Holmes il se pencha à nouveau et se mit à étirer les bouclettes noires. Une, puis deux puis trois. Et enfin les lèvres murmurèrent quelque chose.

"Arrête."

Cela relevait plus du grognement que de la plainte mais bon c'était mieux que rien. Watson sentant qu'il tenait le bon bout continua à toucher les cheveux de son ami et répondit.

" Je m'ennuie."

Il soupira mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

"Tu n'as qu'à lire le journal, comme d'habitude. Ou alors va voir Mme Hudson."

"J'ai déjà lu tous les journaux que je pouvais trouver. Et Mme Hudson est absente, elle est partie voir son fils."

Sherlock tourna la tête pour se dégager de la main de John.

"Et bien trouve autre chose"

Watson le laissa tranquille 5min, faisant mine de chercher une occupation. Mais il revint finalement auprès de Holmes et dit fièrement.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé."

Sherlock soupira.

"Cherche mieux."

"Mais j'ai très bien cherché je t'assure."

"Ah oui? Tu as fait la vaisselle? Tu as mangé? Fait le ménage?"

"Oui, oui et non. C'est ton tour de faire le ménage je te rappelle."

"Ah oui… Bon ça n'empêche qu'il va falloir que tu t'occupes tout seul."

Watson soupira et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Quand à son colocataire il n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'était visiblement pas décidé à le faire. Le docteur laissa passer plusieurs heures, puis il lui sembla que Sherlock s'était endormi. Il reprit alors son entreprise et étira de nouveau les bouclettes noires. La tête de la victime tenta désespérément d'échapper aux attaques, mais c'était peine perdue. Puis tout à coup Holmes ouvrit les yeux, attrapa John par le col et le fit tomber sur le canapé. Tout en s'arrangeant pour que ce ne soit pas sur lui qu'il tombe. Sherlock se trouvait donc à califourchon sur Watson qui n'avait pas tout compris de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors l'ex mort-vivant se pencha vers son colocataire et l'embrassa. Il appuyait ses lèvres sur celles de John qui finit par céder. Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, mais c'était comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Watson finit par attirer Sherlock plus près de lui, afin d'approfondir encore plus le baiser. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. Watson avait mis ses mains dans le dos de Holmes, ce qui l'empêchait de s'écarter, même de quelques centimètres. Watson sourit, glissa une main dans le cou de son compagnon, et dit, tout en rapprochant ses lèvres à chaque mot :

"Intéressant comme activité."

Et il embrassa à nouveau Sherlock, qui n'attendait rien d'autre pour passer à la suite des évènements. Tandis que le brun s'occupait avec application de la langue de son compagnon, le dit compagnon s'écarta légèrement et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de John. Ce dernier frissonna au contact des mains froides sur sa peau chaude. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps que chacun déboutonne la chemise de l'autre. Sherlock effleura les lèvres de Watson, puis dévora sa mâchoire de multiples petits baisers. Chacun d'eux faisaient perdre un peu plus la tête à John. Puis il descendit dans le cou de son amant et y déposa sa marque, avant de continuer son périple sur la poitrine de Watson. Sherlock titilla les tétons qui s'offraient à lui, ce qui tira de légers gémissements à leur propriétaire. Il arriva ensuite à la limite, le pantalon et le caleçon de John faisant encore obstacle. Mais cela permit à Holmes de réaliser que le canapé n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit qui soit. Par conséquent il se redressa et attira son partenaire jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qui rassura ce dernier. John ne savait pas vraiment si son colocataire était réellement conscient de ses actes, et pour cela il ne l'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Il avait depuis un certain temps envie de Sherlock, mais ne savait pas comment faire le premier pas, autrement dit toute cette histoire l'arrangeait bien. Le soldat se retrouva donc à nouveau en position de soumission sous son Apollon de colocataire, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Sherlock ouvrit le pantalon de John et baissa lentement la braguette, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à son compagnon. Une fois le pantalon partit, la dernière barrière de vêtement suivit beaucoup plus rapidement. John entreprit de défaire le pantalon de Sherlock, mais celui-ci fut bien moins patient et se débarrassa lui-même de ses dernières barrières. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux nus, pouvant s'admirer mutuellement. Et leurs virilités respectives étaient tout à fait d'accord sur le déroulement des prochaines heures. Sherlock repartit à la découverte du corps qui s'offrait à lui, il dépassa la limite qui les avaient menés dans la chambre, mais contourna le membre déjà gonflé de son compagnon pour apposer une autre marque sur sa cuisse. Puis il remonta vers son but, commençant par le lécher de bas en haut. John aurait bien fait quelque chose lui aussi, mais il était tellement perdu au milieu des diverses sensations qu'on lui prodiguait qu'il en restait incapable. De plus Holmes semblait être pleinement satisfait de cette situation. Puis Sherlock prit le sexe de John en bouche, tout en insinuant un doigt dans son intimité, arrachant un petit cri rauque à son partenaire. Les deux mouvements se faisaient au même rythme, puis le détective ajouta un deuxième doigt. Lorsqu'il jugea que le terrain était assez bien préparé, il cessa tout mouvement. Il jeta un regard à John, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Le brun ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'autre homme et acquiesça, bien sûr qu'il pouvait y aller, ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'arrêter maintenant. Alors Holmes pénétra Watson, lentement et en délicatesse ne voulant en aucun cas blesser son partenaire. John ressentit une douleur sourde mais elle fut vite noyée dans une vague de plaisir immense. Sherlock resta un instant immobile, puis il commença un va et vient lent. John s'agrippait à ses épaules, le gratifiant très certainement de quelques griffures. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait, le va et vient se faisait de plus en plus rapide, les deux hommes gémissants de plaisir. Et la libération arriva dans un doux cri rauque venant des deux hommes. Sherlock embrassa tendrement John et se retira. S'en suivit une douche non moins active, puis une nuit tranquillement enlacés.

Mais lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans le lit de Sherlock. Il attendit quelques minutes, cherchant le moindre bruit signalant le retour de son amant. Mais l'appartement était totalement silencieux. Alors, de dépit, Watson se leva, il enfila les vêtements qu'il trouva et se rendit dans le salon, personne. Il fit le tour de l'appartement mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. On dirait bien qu'après une prise de conscience le grand détective Sherlock Holmes avait purement et simplement fuit…


	2. Chapitre 2 : John déprime

Chapitre 2 : John déprime...

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que Sherlock n'était pas rentré au 221B Baker Street, et son colocataire commençait à déprimer. John se demandait si Holmes reviendrait un jour, après tout il serait parfaitement capable de disparaître à jamais sans laisser de traces. Mais il préférait éviter de penser à cette possibilité, elle était bien trop douloureuse pour lui. Avant il n'aurait sûrement pas réagit, il avait l'habitude de perdre des personnes qu'il appréciait. Au bout d'un certain temps il avait même prit la résolution de vivre dans la solitude et de ne plus s'attacher à personne. Mais voila, Sherlock était intervenu et au lieu de se transformer en ermite John avait retrouvé l'adrénaline qui le faisait avancer. Et il avait finit par s'attacher au détective, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Le simple fait que Holmes ait disparu le lendemain de leur première relation charnelle faisait déjà beaucoup souffrir le soldat, sans qu'il ait besoin de se dire qu'il venait à nouveau d'être abandonné. Le soir de ce deuxième jour, John appela Lestrade et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas confié une affaire à son détective, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sherlock n'était donc pas partit pour une enquête, Watson en déduit donc qu'il avait bel et bien fuit. Mme Hudson rentra de chez son fils ce jour là également et passa le voir pour prendre des nouvelles.

« Bonjour John, comment allez vous ? »

« Bien, et vous Mme Hudson ? Votre séjour chez votre fils c'est bien passé ? »

« Oh oui, je ne supporte toujours pas sa petite amie mais malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire. Vous êtes tout seul, Sherlock est sorti ? »

John tenta de ne pas montrer le mal que cette simple question innocente lui causait. Oui c'est ça, il était simplement sorti.

« Oui, je ne sais pas où il est, mais je suppose qu'il devrait rentrer d'ici peu. Il doit encore être je ne sais où, en train d'enquêter sur je ne sais quoi. »

« Eh bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti seul pour une enquête. Enfin, je repasserais le voir plus tard. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Merci, vous aussi. »

Mais au lieu de s'en aller elle sembla remarquer quelque chose sur John et s'approcha.

« Vous avez une marque rouge dans le cou, qu'est-ce que... »

Après s'être suffisamment approché elle n'avait plus besoin de poser la question. Elle avait bien reconnu la marque comme étant un suçon. Elle ajouta alors :

« On dirai que vous avez trouvé une petite amie, j'espère que vous comptez me la présenter ? »

Watson rougit légèrement, il avait oublié la marque qu'il portait. Il répondit en souriant, et en sachant que ce serait totalement impossible.

« Oui, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas encore assez stable pour que je la ramène ici. Je préfère attendre. »

« Bon d'accord, mais n'attendait pas trop non plus, je suis curieuse de la voir. »

Et sur ces mots elle quitta l'appartement. Watson garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme et qu'il entende Mme Hudson rentrer chez elle. Dés que ce fut le cas son sourire disparut et il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer et se répéta intérieurement que Sherlock était sur une affaire quelque part, et qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Oui forcément il allait revenir, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça.

Le 4ème jour le brun commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, au point qu'il alla voir Mycroft. Il prit soin d'enfiler une écharpe afin de dissimuler la marque que lui avait laissé le détective, et qui ne pouvait qu'éveiller des soupçons de la part de son frère. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau ce dernier le salua avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Watson, que venez-vous me raconter aujourd'hui ? »

John, qui n'était plus du tout sûr du bienfait de sa prochaine question, répondit :

« Rien. En fait j'ai une question à vous poser... »

Le plus âgé des Holmes leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Eh bien, je voudrais savoir si vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sherlock ces quatre derniers jours. »

« Comment voulez-vous que j'ai des nouvelles de lui ? C'est vous qui m'apprenez tout ce que je sais sur les agissements de mon frère. Si vous ne savez pas où il se trouve, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir. »

John prit un air dépité. Il était conscient que venir voir Mycroft était stupide, et dangereux, mais il avait malgré tout eu l'espoir de trouver une réponse ici. S'il avait été dans son état normal il aurait pensé au fait qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul informateur dont disposait l'homme, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas cette idée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

« C'est vrai. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Il repartit en direction de la porte, mais Mycroft, qui n'était pas le frère de Sherlock pour rien, le retint.

« Attendez, maintenant que vous êtes là asseyez-vous. Et dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état. »

Watson n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, et encore moins avec Mycroft, mais le regarde de ce dernier disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le soldat fit demi-tour et s'assit sur la chaise en face de Holmes, tout en soupirant son désespoir. Mais il ne dit pas un seul mot, il avait décidé de ne pas lâcher le morceau.

« Allons je vous écoute. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne vas pas, et vous ne ressortirez pas de ce bureau tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi il en retourne. »

Watson soupira à nouveau, et répondit finalement :

« Il a disparu depuis quatre jours et je n'ai aucune nouvelles. J'ai appelé Lestrade mais il ne lui a donné aucune affaire, donc je n'ai aucune idée de où il peut bien se trouver. C'est tout. »

Il manquait le principal, mais selon John Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Sauf qu'il n'était pas si bête que ça le grand frère.

« C'est tout ? Et que s'est-il passé avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? Vous avez eu une affaire à résoudre ? »

John répondit en espérant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin.

« Non. Aucune affaire, chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait c'est tout. »

Le soldat se maudit d'avoir une nouvelle fois terminé par « c'est tout ». Et il avait raison, cela avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Mycroft qui était maintenant bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et que faisait-il exactement, Je sais qu'il a tendance à ne pas apprécier l'inactivité... »

« Il a médité toute la journée sur le canapé et a finit par s'endormir. »

Watson ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à révéler cela à Mycroft, après tout ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme esquisser un sourire il regretta amèrement d'avoir donné ses précisions.

« Et vous, que faisiez-vous pendant ce temps ? »

John sentait le piège se refermer inexorablement sur lui, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas tout dévoiler.

« j'ai lu tous les journaux que j'ai pu trouver, je suis sorti faire un tour, et j'ai lu un livre. »

« Et vous n'avez pas essayé de réveiller mon frère ? »

Watson tenta le mensonge, sachant le peu de chance qu'il avait de gagner à ce jeu là.

« Non. »

Mais il perdit, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour paraître convaincant.

« Vous mentez très mal docteur. »

John soupira.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ment mal, c'est vous qui décelez trop facilement le mensonge. »

Mycroft rit. C'était effectivement le cas, mais en fait c'était le docteur lui-même qui venait de confirmer son propre mensonge.

« Alors dîtes-moi, puisque vous avez bel et bien réveillé mon frère, vous avez la bonne ou la mauvaise réaction ? »

Le soldat ne comprit pas.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Comment ça la bonne ou la mauvaise réaction ? »

« Eh bien lorsque quelqu'un réveille mon frère il a une chance sur deux, soit Sherlock tente de le tuer, soit il lui saute dessus pour une activité, comment dire ? Plus jouissive... »

John rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait effectivement eu droit à la fameuse « activité plus jouissive ». L'autre homme ne manqua pas de remarquer cette réaction.

« On dirait bien que vous avez eu droit au second traitement. Alors réjouissez-vous, cela signifie surement qu'il vous apprécie. Et je suis sûr qu'il va revenir, il a simplement besoin de réfléchir. »

Watson se dit que Mycroft avait raison, il repartit donc avec la certitude de revoir Sherlock un jour. Quand il ne savait pas, mais il le reverrait. Il repartit avec une autre certitude, celle de s'être fait avoir en beauté, et d'en avoir beaucoup trop dit. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

Il passa son après midi à lire, puis décida de sortir prendre l'air et d'aller prendre un café. Il s'habilla et quitta l'appartement, il prit son café dans un petit bar qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait pu aller chez l'ami de Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas envie. Il avait bien trop peur de craquer dans une conversation qui ne tournerait qu'autour du détective. Il resta dans le bar à écouter les diverses conversations autour de lui pendant une bonne heure, puis il se leva et reprit le chemin de l'appartement. Il pleuvait à verse mais il n'avait pas envi de prendre un taxi, il était donc tremper jusqu'aux os lorsqu'il franchi la porte du 221B Baker Street. Il ne vit pas Mme Hudson, et il en fut soulager. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau devoir répondre à la question « ou est Sherlock ? ». Il entra dans l'appartement, se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe plus qu'humide, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer.

* * *

><p>REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Etats d'âmes

Le voilà ! Oui je sais je suis longue mais il ne faut jamais désespérer, surtout avec moi... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre parait-il ^^ *non ce n'est pas du tout une bonne excuse...*

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : États d'âmes<p>

De son côté Sherlock avait effectivement eu une prise de conscience difficile. Il avait couché avec John, et il avait aimé ça. Mais voilà maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, après tout il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. De plus il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal au moment des faits, alors forcément ça ne l'aidait pas. Preuve de l'immensité de son problème : il était allé demander de l'aide à son frère. Sherlock était allé voir de son plein gré Mycroft. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs était très surpris de trouver son cher petit frère dans son bureau de si bon matin.

« Sherlock ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Tu es malade ? »

Le détective soupira, non décidément ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Mais tant pis c'était la seule disponible à cette heure, et dont Sherlock était sûr d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de ta maison de campagne et je sais que tu as les clefs ici avec toi. »

« Et pourquoi donc as-tu besoin de cette maison perdu au milieu de nulle part ? »

Le jeune Holmes répondit, impassible à la curiosité non dévoilé de son frère :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. J'en ai besoin c'est tout. Le reste ne te concerne pas. »

Le détective n'avait aucune envie de parler de son problème avec son frère, avec personne en fait. Il allait simplement le résoudre tout seul.

« Et qui est-ce que cela concerne au juste ? »

Le sociopathe leva les yeux au ciel pour manifester son agacement. Si les enquêtes le passionnait, subir un interrogatoire l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mycroft le savait pertinemment, c'est pourquoi il continua de parler et exposa sa théorie.

« Bien, vu que tu as l'air de vraiment vouloir t'exiler tu as un problème soit avec Lestrade soit avec Watson. Sauf que je sais que tu es capable d'éviter Lestrade très facilement. Je parie donc sur Watson, puisque vous habitez ensemble il est plus difficile à éviter. Par contre j'avoue que je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais lui avoir fait. »

« Et tu ne le sauras pas. Maintenant tu me donnes ces clefs ou je dois trouver une autre solution ? »

Sherlock avait confirmé à Mycroft que le problème était Watson. Mais après tout ce n'était pas important, il était persuadé que John ne viendrait pas voir son frère. Il avait tort.

« Très bien, voilà les clefs et ne fait pas de bêtises. »

Sherlock attrapa d'un geste sec les clefs que Mycroft lui tendait et partit vers son lieu d'exil. Après deux heures de route il arriva enfin à son but. C'était une petite maison toute simple, perdu au milieu des bois, pas un voisin à des kilomètres. C'est ce qui en faisait l'endroit idéal, parfait pour les réflexions que devait avoir Holmes. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit sac avec quelques vêtements dedans, le strict nécessaire puisqu'il ne comptait pas passer une éternité dans cette maison. Il soupira en entrant, chaque meuble était recouvert d'un drap blanc, chose qui ne servait pour lui à rien. Il posa son sac au hasard, retira le drap du canapé qui se trouvais dans le séjour, puis s'y installa après avoir enlevé sa veste et son écharpe. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Il pensait commencer ses réflexions mais finalement le sommeil l'emporta loin de celles-ci. Ces rêves se chargèrent cependant de lui rappeler la raison de sa venue en ces lieux reculés. Il était avec John, dans sa chambre, tout se passait bien, on pouvait dire qu'ils roucoulaient. Puis tout bascula sans même que Sherlock ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, John le gifla et partir en claquant la porte. C'est là qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, le milieu d'après midi était déjà là. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières images du rêve de son esprit, rêve qui serait peut être bientôt réalité se dit-il. Après tout il avait fuit, et pas au bon moment c'était certain. Fuir dans une telle situation pour réapparaître après, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, il le savait mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de réfléchir comme à son habitude, mais il savait que s'il était resté à l'appartement il n'aurait pas pu. Il aurait été incapable d'avoir les idées claires en ayant John sous les yeux constamment, il en était pleinement conscient. C'est vrai il aurait pu lui expliquer avant de partir, mais cela l'aurait sans doute encore plus blessé, ou alors il n'aurait même pas eu le courage de le faire et ce serait dégonflé au dernier moment. Il aurait aussi pu laisser un mot, mais pour dire quoi « désolé je dois partir j'ai besoin de réfléchir et je ne veux pas t'avoir avec moi » ? Sûrement pas, il l'aurait aussi blessé. Sherlock avait beau être un sociopathe de haut niveau, il y avait tout de même une personne à laquelle il faisait attention, Watson. C'était son colocataire, son spectateur, son admirateur, son ami, le seul capable de le supporter. Et rien que pour ce dernier point il valait son pesant d'or. Holmes était bien capable de vivre seul, il l'avait toujours fait, mais il devait bien avoué que la vie à deux était agréable. Il aimait bien sentir la présence de John lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion, c'était une sorte de repère, une marque. Et puis il était plus agréable de parler avec Watson qu'avec son crâne, il fallait le dire. Il décida de sortir faire un tour, pour une fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas, et puis la forêt le changerais des rues londoniennes. Il marcha longuement sur le petit sentier qui serpentait à travers les bois, à chaque intersection il prenait une direction différente, ne sachant dans tous les cas pas où ça allait le mener. Il finit par déboucher sur une grande plaine en proie au vent, mais la vue y était magnifique. La plaine en elle même était agrémenté de fleurs colorées qui la rendait surprenante. Et en contrebas on pouvait apercevoir des champs de toutes sortes et au loin Londres se dressait comme une barrière empêchant la végétation de poursuivre sa route. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et resta dans le vague pendant un certain temps. Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête aucune solution ne lui venait. Il allait devoir rentrer, c'était sûr et certain, mais quel accueil allait-il recevoir. Trouverait-il seulement quelqu'un pour l'accueillir, après tout John aurait très bien pu décider de partir lui aussi. Oui Sherlock pourrait bel et bien retrouver l'appartement vide, tout simplement, et être obliger de retourner à une vie de solitaire. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, il ne retournerait jamais à cette vie là. Il retrouverait John et le convaincrait de revenir avec lui, et s'il le fallait il trouverait bien une camisole de force quelque part. Bon d'accord c'était illégal, mais tant pis il prendrait le risque, si c'était pour Watson ça valait le coup. Il réalisait à quel point il tenait à lui, et finalement le fait qu'il ait dérapé n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose. Et si John n'en avait pas eu envie il l'aurait repoussé, c'était certain, il l'aurait sans doute frappé même. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Sherlock à cette idée, oui c'était bien le genre de John. Il repris le chemin de sa demeure sur cette idée, oui John avait lui aussi apprécié ce qui s'était passé. Les placards étant vide et la paresse étant plus forte que tout, Holmes se passa de dîner, tout en se disant qu'il irait acheter à manger le lendemain. Il gagna l'une des chambres de l'étage et repris sa méditation, pour finalement se rendormir. Le lendemain matin il rejoignit la petite ville qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la forêt, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en dehors du temps ici. Non pas que la ville ne soit doté d'aucune technologie, mais elle avait un air de ville typique, tout droit sortie d'un vieux film en noir et blanc. Il acheta le minimum à la supérette et retourna s'exiler loin de la population humaine. Il s'occupa en préparant de quoi se nourrir, puis en le faisant disparaître dans sa bouche. Il chercha ensuite une autre occupation, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'ennuie, ce serait mauvais pour sa santé et celle de la maison. Il observa la bibliothèque qui longeait un des murs du séjour, mais rien ne l'inspira vraiment. Il finit donc à nouveau dans le canapé et pris sa posture habituel. Il se rendit compte que la présence de John lui manquait terriblement, mais pour autant il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Pourquoi il ne savait pas trop, ou ne voulait pas savoir, mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas pour le moment. Le reste de cette journée se passa tranquillement, sur ces réflexions qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Le lendemain suivit le même rythme, Sherlock commençait à s'ennuyer, ce n'était pas bon. Il finit par admettre pourquoi il ne rentrait pas, il avait peur. Peur de trouver un appartement vide, peur d'être rejeté, ou pire ignoré purement et simplement. Et si John faisait comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, comment allait-il réagir lui ? Il était foncièrement incapable d'ignorer les événements, principalement parce qu'il espérait pouvoir les renouveler. C'était la première fois qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, et indirectement de quelqu'un. Décidément son colocataire lui menait la vie dure, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se posait des questions, que pour lui qu'il avait peur, qu'à lui qu'il tenait réellement. Il avait fallu en arriver là pour qu'il le réalise, alors que c'était évident aux yeux de nombreuses personnes. Mais non il avait fallu qu'il lui saute dessus avant, et qu'après avoir fuit il réalise à quel point il pouvait être stupide. Le matin du quatrième jour il se surprit à parler dans le vide, comme-ci John était là. Il était en manque, comme les drogué, il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne de John Watson. Il fallait qu'il rentre, mais il hésitait encore. Il avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge dés qu'il pensait à l'appartement vide, et il n'avait pas envie d'assister à ça. Il tergiversa toute la matinée, sans réussir à se décider. Une sonnerie de téléphone le sortit de ses réflexions, pourtant il n'avait pas emmené son portable. Il chercha d'où venait le son et trouva un téléphone fixe sous un des draps blanc qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Mais il ne répondit pas pour autant, il n'en avait pas envie et le fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui lui donnait une bonne excuse. Mais la personne insista lourdement, si bien que Sherlock fini par répondre. Et il s'avéra qu'il connaissait très bien la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Enfin ! Il faut appeler combien de fois avant que tu décroche ? »

« Beaucoup, surtout quand ce n'est pas mon téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mycroft ? »

« Oh mais ce n'est rien, je vais bien et toi comment vas-tu ? »

Sherlock soupira, ce que son frère pouvait être désespérant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui encouragea Mycroft à aller droit au but.

« Bon très bien. Il faut que tu rentres. »

Le plus jeune des Holmes écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi donc il lui demandait ça ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Mycroft laissa passer un silence avant de répondre, ce qui eut son petit effet sur son petit frère.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de la maison pour demain, donc tu dois rentrer aujourd'hui. Tu passeras rendre les clés à ma secrétaire, je ne serais pas au bureau de toute la journée. »

Puis une voix l'appela et il raccrocha. Bien, les dés étaient jetés, Sherlock devait rentrer il n'avait plus le choix. Bien que cela lui paraissait étrange, Mycroft n'était pas du genre à prévoir au dernier moment. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, mais pourtant il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il mangea et traîna encore un peu dans la maison, avant de rejoindre la ville et d'appeler un taxi pour le ramener chez lui. Dans la voiture, il continua sa reflexion, mais c'était toujours la même chose, des questions sans réponses qui ne menaient à rien. Il passa en premier par le bureau de Mycroft et donna les clés à la secrétaire, puis il finit le trajet à pied. Ce n'était pas à côté mais tant pis, il avait envie de marcher. Il traversa les rues de Londres sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, une première pour lui. Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une chose, John Watson allait-il être parti ou l'avait-il attendu ? A sa place il serait sans doute partit, c'était certains même, pourquoi attendre un fuyard alors qu'on ne sait pas s'il reviendra un jour. C'était du temps de perdu, il en était parfaitement conscient. Le soldat avait sans doute repris une vie normale, loin de toutes les extravagances de son colocataire. Sherlock chassa cette idée de sa tête, elle était trop douloureuse. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait disparu que quatre jours, en si peut de temps il ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà abandonné. La pluie vint accompagner ses pas, qui le menèrent au 221B Baker Street un peu trop vite à son goût. Il entra dans l'immeuble avec un peu d'appréhension, mais il n'y avait personne, Mme Hudson devait être sortit faire des courses. Il monta les escaliers plus lentement que nécessaire, et se stoppa devant la porte de l'appartement. Il respira un bon coup et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la première chose qu'il regarda fut le porte manteau. Il était vide, son regarda balaya ensuite le reste de la pièce mais rien n'avait bougé, aucun signe de vie à l'horizon. Il monta dans sa chambre, soulagé de ne pas avoir à croiser John tout de suite, et aussi de constater qu'il n'était pas partit. Il prit des vêtements sec, laissa sa veste et son écharpe sur son lit pour éviter qu'elles ne trahissent sa présence, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche chaude, en essayant de ne pas trop penser au moment où John rentrerait. Il prit son temps, puis lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir enfin de la salle de bain il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, il se figea. Puis il entendit son colocataire rejoindre sa chambre, et refermer la porte derrière lui, alors il sortit de la salle de bain en silence et rejoint sa propre chambre en étant aussi silencieux que possible. C'était absolument débile, il en était pleinement conscient, il ne pourrait pas éviter John dans leur appartement. Et pourtant il voulait tout faire pour avoir un sursis, aussi minime soit-il. Et effectivement il fut minime, puisque la porte de sa propre chambre le trahit en grinçant légèrement lorsqu'il la referma. Il resta appuyé contre la porte, priant stupidement pour que Watson n'ait rien entendu, mais c'était trop tard, déjà il l'entendait arriver.

« Sherlock ? C'est toi ? »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi méchante ? Nooooooooooooooon pas du tout !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

Ce chapitre devait être le dernier... Mais on m'a très fortement demandé d'en faire un autre...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles<p>

La voix de John, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ne pas répondre était stupide, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte John angoissait, avait-il rêvé ce grincement ? Parlait-il simplement a du vent ? Il décida que la seule option pour en être certain était d'ouvrir la porte. Il abaissa donc la poignée et poussa, mais il rencontra une résistance.

Sherlock restait appuyé contre la porte, action stupide et puérile, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il appréhendait énormément la réaction de son colocataire, et de ce fait n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à lui. Mais le colocataire en question avait de la force, et il l'utilisait pour pousser la porte, bien décidé à l'ouvrir.

Watson était maintenant certain que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la chambre, et il était certain que c'était Sherlock. Mais cette résistance l'agaçait, et petit à petit la colère montait. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin, il disparaissait pendant 4 jours et maintenant il jouait au fantôme ?

« Sherlock ! Pousse toi de cette porte immédiatement ! »

Son ton était énervé, c'était clairement un ordre. Ce qui fit frémir le détective, il n'avait jamais entendu Watson lui donner un ordre, et encore moins en étant aussi énervé. Mais la force du soldat eu raison de la sienne, il trébucha dans la chambre, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait entièrement. John faillit tomber lorsque l'autre homme céda, mais il se retint à la porte et parvint à rester debout. Il était enfin en face de Holmes, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait violemment entre lui coller son poing dans la figure et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, John était rouge de colère, et il n'avait aucune envie d'aggraver son cas. Il planta ses yeux bleu dans ceux du soldat, qui semblait hésiter sur la procédure à suivre. Alors le détective décida de faire le premier pas, même si ce n'était pas le bon.

« Bonjour John, comment vas-tu ? »

Ces mots furent la goutte qui firent déborder le vase déjà plein de Watson, il s'approcha de l'imbécile et lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Le fuyard se retrouva par terre sous la violence du coup, il se frotta la mâchoire, le soldat ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais c'était à prévoir, il s'attendait à ce que l'homme s'en aille et le laisse en plan, il l'aurait mérité. Mais au lieu de ça son colocataire se mit à genou devant lui et le prit par le col.

« Comment je vais ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après 4 jours de silence radio ? As-tu seulement idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas ? »

Sherlock baissa la tête et dit très bas :

« Désolé. »

Il n'aimais pas faire des excuses, pas du tout, mais là il ne pouvait pas y échapper, et de toute façon c'était uniquement sa faute. Il devait bien ça au soldat. John écarquilla les yeux, le détective venait de s'excuser, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Mais c'était trop facile, de simple excuse ne pouvait pas racheter plusieurs jours d'angoisse indéfinissable. Le problème est qu'il ne savait pas lui même ce qui suffirait à le satisfaire. Il soupira et répondit enfin :

« Tu crois que de simples excuses vont suffire ? »

Sherlock ne releva pas la tête et ne répondit pas, c'était une question stupide. Il pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre, mais finalement cela énerva encore plus son interlocuteur. Ce dernier hurla :

« Crois-tu que cela suffise ? Relève la tête et répond moi ! »

Holmes s'exécuta, il voulais absolument réussir à calmer son vis-à-vis.

« Non. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

En fait il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait pu faire, mais là il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il en serait capable, ni même que cela calme vraiment John. Le soldat ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui non plus il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre. Il avait envie de savoir ce que l'autre avait fait pendant tout ce temps, où il était passé, pourquoi il était parti. Mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qui pourrait en ressortir.

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux du détective, qui attendait une réaction de sa part, et céda à sa deuxième envie. Il attira Sherlock à lui, en le tirant par le col, et l'embrassa violemment. Holmes répondit rapidement au baiser, trop heureux de cette occasion qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir. Leur langues dansèrent un balais dont ils n'auraient jamais voulu voir la fin.

Mais ils durent malgré tout se séparer, afin de récupérer de l'oxygène. Leurs front étaient appuyé l'un contre l'autre, et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. John finit par se relever, il lâcha le col de Sherlock dans le même mouvement. Puis il lui tendit la main, le détective ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais il aimait ça. Aussi saisit-il la main qu'on lui tendait, espérant qu'elle la mènerait vers quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le soldat le tira vers lui, afin qu'il se relève et soit à sa hauteur. Il était rassuré de la réaction qu'avait eu son compagnon, parce que maintenant il savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait ne lui posait pas de problème. Il aurait bien posé les questions qu'il voulait poser, mais pour le moment il avait envie d'autre chose. Il attira Sherlock vers le lit, il le fit passer devant lui, le détective comprenant où il voulait en venir s'allongea docilement en l'attirant à son tour vers lui.

Leur bouche se retrouvèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais plus tendrement cette fois. Le soldat glissa ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre homme, cette fois-ci ce serait à lui de mener la danse, et il allait en profiter. Il rompit le baiser afin de dévorer la mâchoire de son amant, il le sentait frémir à son contact. Holmes avait très bien compris qu'il ne serait pas l'actif cette fois-ci, et il avouait volontiers que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas totalement.

Mais il n'était pas en position de discuter, loin de là. Il décida donc de profiter de ce qu'il se passait, sans trop penser à ce qui allait suivre. Il glissa à son tour ses mains sous la chemise de John, les faisant délicatement remonter le long de son dos. Il sentit à son tour l'autre homme frémir sous ses caresses, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Watson au même moment où lui déboutonnait la sienne.

John glissa son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, il resta un instant sans bouger, comme pour être certain que tout était vrai, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis il y apposa sa marque à son tour, tout comme le détective l'avait fait avec lui. Il entendit sa victime gémir faiblement à ce contact, ce qui le fit sourire. Il répéta l'opération un peu plus bas, et obtint le même résultat, mais il en voulait plus. Sherlock se retenait et il le savait.

Il descendit jusqu'à un premier téton en laissant une traîne de baiser derrière lui. Lorsqu'il effleura sa cible du bout de la langue, son propriétaire émit un gémissement un peu plus fort que les précédents. Il touchait au but mais ce n'était pas encore ça, il se mit à sucer le téton, espérant une réaction plus forte mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors il se dirigea vers son jumeau, et y alla plus directement, allant jusqu'à le mordiller légèrement.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact des dents de John sur sa peau, il se cambra même légèrement. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle de son propre corps, mais visiblement c'était le cas. Il sentit la satisfaction du soldat face à sa réaction, celui-ci revint d'ailleurs titiller ses lèvres. Ce qui permit au détective de voir le grand sourire de satisfaction qui ornait le visage du soldat, qui ne put s'empêcher de souligner sa victoire en susurrant dans son oreille :

« Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Le sociopathe pris la mouche, et il fit basculer la situation à son avantage, il embrassa son amant à pleine bouche pour éviter qu'il ne se plaigne tout de suite. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le torse nu qui s'offrait à lui, puis elles furent suivit par sa bouche. Il joua à son tour avec les tétons de son vis-à-vis, le faisant gémir à souhait. Il sourit face à cette réaction, lui aussi il avait gagné et bien plus rapidement.

Mais John était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il attira les lèvres de Sherlock au siennes et profita du baiser pour reprendre le dessus. Une fois cela fait, sans quitter la bouche du détective, il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à la limite du pantalon de l'autre homme. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à reprendre le dessus, bien autre chose. Il fit lui aussi glisser ses mains jusqu'à la limite du pantalon du soldat, et ils s'en débarrassèrent en même temps. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de la peau de l'autre avant de faire disparaître la dernière barrière de vêtement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant leurs langues aller à la rencontre de l'autre, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque leur deux érections entrèrent en contact ils émirent un gémissement ensemble. Sherlock fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses de John, ce dernier se redressa légèrement et fit glisser sa main vers les fesses de son compagnon. Lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne lui échapperait pas, et qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire cette fois. Holmes déglutit discrètement et fit légèrement remonter ses mains dans le bas du dos de Watson.

Le docteur se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement l'autre homme, tout en sortant un pot de lubrifiant de la table de nuit. Il savait qu'il était là puisqu'il avait vu Sherlock le sortirent lors de leur dernière relation. Mais l'angoisse de Sherlock ne lui avait pas échappé, aussi lui murmura-t-il :

« Tout va bien se passer, détend toi. »

Ça le détective le savait, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il pris à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait confiance. John trempa ses doigts dans le pot préalablement ouvert, tandis que son autre main glisser tendrement vers les fesses de Sherlock. Il insinua un premier doigt dans l'orifice étroit, et sentit le détective se tendre. Il attendit un instant qu'il se détende un peu et amorça des va-et-vient, qui firent gémir de plaisir son amant.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt il inséra un deuxième doigt, qui augmenta le plaisir ressenti par son compagnon. Puis il répéta l'opération avec un troisième, qui fut plus délicat. Il l'accompagna de caresse sur la verge de son amant, afin de l'aider à se détendre. Celui-ci ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête, la douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient. Puis John retira ses doigts, et vint l'embrasser, tout en le pénétrant lentement.

Sherlock se crispa, ce qui stoppa son amant, qui attendit patiemment qu'il se détende un peu avant de reprendre sa progression. Lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde il resta immobile, laissant le temps au détective de s'habituer à sa présence. Il était par ailleurs certain que celui-ci lui avait laissé de belles marques dans le dos durant son avancé. Lorsqu'il sentit la chair se détendre autour de son membre et il commença de lent va-et-vient, faisant gémir et se cambrer l'autre homme.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Et les gémissements des deux hommes également. Puis la libération arriva dans un même râle de pur plaisir. John se laissa aller contre Sherlock, il resta encore un peu en lui, profitant de sa chaleur, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Il se retira et s'installa ensuite aux côtés de son amant, rabattant les couvertures sur eux.

Le détective s'installa sur le côté, se blottissant contre le soldat, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas rassuré. Alors il finit par demander :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Le soldat sembla hésiter, mais finit par répondre sans regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

« Promets moi que tu seras encore là demain matin. »

Holmes sourit et caressa tendrement le joue de son amant.

« Je te le promets. »

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front. Pour autant il avait l'impression que l'autre homme restait inquiet, bien que c'était tout à fait légitime. Alors il ajouta :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu me crois ? »

Le soldat sembla chercher une réponse, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Tu feras vraiment n'importe quoi ? »

Sherlock avait l'impression qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire, mais tant pis.

« Oui. »

Alors John se leva et quitta la pièce un instant, il revint en cachant ses mains dans son dos, empêchant Holmes de voir ce qu'il lui réservait. Il s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés, un sourire malicieux toujours ancré sur ses lèvres.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil interrogateur, et attendit de plus ample explications mais elles ne vinrent pas.

« Tu as dit que tu feras ce que je voudrais. »

Il était coincé, alors il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui. John vint prendre sa main droite, puis il entendit un bruit de métal, un petit clic. Ensuite il sentit un cercle de métal froid se fermer autour de son poignet, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était menotté à John.

« Comme ça je suis sûr que tu n'iras nulle part sans moi. »

Sherlock fut amusé par cette solution, mais finalement ce n'était pas si terrible. Enfin tant que ce n'était que pour la nuit bien entendu. Ils finirent par s'endormir tout les deux, John étant ainsi rassuré, et Sherlock se demandant où son amant avait bien pu obtenir ces menottes. Et évitant soigneusement de lui dire que s'il le voulait il était parfaitement capable de les ouvrir sans la clé.

Le lendemain matin le détective fut réveillé bien avant son compagnon, qui dormait comme un bienheureux blotti dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement à cette vue plus qu'agréable, et caressa délicatement la joue du soldat endormi. Celui-ci commença alors à s'éveiller lentement, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Sherlock, comme pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une vision.

Comme s'il avait tout compris sur ses agissements Holmes l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bien dormi John ? »

Le soldat sourit, il était heureux d'être là, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Parfaitement. »

Et il se lova un peu plus contre son amant, profitant de sa chaleur. Ce dernier faisait glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, lentement, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Même si cela l'obligeait à lutter pour ne pas se rendormir. Il finit par se redresser légèrement et embrassa à son tour Sherlock, il ancra ensuite ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir encore une fois. »

Son interlocuteur sourit et l'attira vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes plans, loin de là. »

Puis il recommença à embrasser Watson. Ils restèrent enlacés encore un bon moment, dans un silence complet, que le soldat finit par briser :

« Tu étais passé où ? »

« Pardon ? »

Le détective était trop loin dans ses pensées pour comprendre tout de suite de quoi parlait John.

« Pendant ces quatre jours, où étais-tu ? »

Sherlock fit remonter sa main dans le dos de John en répondant :

« Dans la maison de campagne de Mycroft. »

Le soldat se releva brusquement :

« Mycroft ? Il m'a assuré qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais ! »

Le détective écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es allé voir mon frère ? »

« Hier matin oui. »

Le détective sourit d'amusement, son frère avait tout manigancé, et ils s'étaient bien fait avoir.

« Et c'est lui qui m'a mis à la porte de sa maison hier midi, sinon je ne sais pas si je serais là. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à lui que tu es revenu ? »

« En quelque sorte. Laisse moi deviner, il t'a tiré les vers du nez et tu lui a tout raconté sans rien lui dire ? »

John rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Je ne voulais rien lui dire, mais il a compris en observant mes réactions. »

« Il avait compris que c'était toi que j'évitais, alors il en a profité. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à aller le voir. »

« Eh bien au point où j'en étais c'était ma dernière option. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a fuit. D'ailleurs à quoi ça t'a servi ? »

Sherlock hésitait, pouvait-il vraiment dire ça ? Était-il vraiment capable de le faire ? Il choisit de faire un détour.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de temps pour trouver une réponse disons. »

John leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.

« Et quelle conclusion a tu obtenu ? »

Le détective ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il avait bien envie de fuir à nouveau. Il prit son courage à deux mains et attira John vers lui, afin de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

« Que je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Watson s'écarquillèrent, il ne pensait pas entendre ces mots franchir les lèvres de son colocataire un jour. Et pourtant c'était le cas, il se redressa lentement, afin d'observer le visage de Sherlock. Le détective avait les joue légèrement rouge, attestant de la gène qu'il éprouvait, il ne regardait même pas le soldat dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder.

« Et tu as mis quatre jours à trouver ça ? Imbécile. »

Il embrassa l'autre homme qui restait bouche bée, et ajouta entre deux baiser :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez un cinquième chapitre ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs

John et Sherlock s'étaient retrouvés depuis un mois maintenant, et ils étaient heureux ensemble. Mais le soldat gardait tout de même une question sans réponse : Comment Mycroft pouvait-il connaître les réactions qu'avait Sherlock au réveil ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de poser la question au détective, il avait comme l'impression qu'il lui répondrait à côté. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller poser la question au principal intéressé. Il profita donc d'une grasse matinée de son colocataire pour se faufiler hors de l'appartement et aller rendre visite à l'homme d'affaire.

Il arriva devant les bureaux de Mycroft pile à leur ouverture, et il dû attendre une bonne demi heure que l'homme arrive. Il eu droit à un regard surpris.

« Watson, y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Absolument pas, une simple question à vous poser. »

Le plus âgé des Holmes leva un sourcil, tout en invitant l'autre homme à entrer dans son bureau. Il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais la curiosité était trop forte pour se défiler. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans le fauteuil leur étant destiné, de part et d'autre du bureau du propriétaire des lieux.

« Bien, je vous écoute, quelle question vous amène ici ? »

John tenta de prendre une posture imposante, même si ce n'était pas chose facile avec un Holmes.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, je me demande toujours comment vous pouvez savoir les réactions que peut avoir Sherlock au réveil... »

Mycroft sourit, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup. Enfin en partie, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question.

« Et pourquoi ne pas le demander à mon frère ? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant je me trompe ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas, et puis je préfère avoir votre version. »

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de contredire la deuxième question, il savait que Mycroft était au courant depuis le début.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous répondre et pas mon frère ? »

« Parce que vous pourriez y trouver un intérêt que lui ne trouvera pas. »

Mycroft sembla intéressé, il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

« Quel genre d'intérêt ? »

« Eh bien disons que j'aurais une dette envers vous, et que vous pourrez me demander une faveur quand vous voudrez. »

« N'importe quelle faveur ? »

John savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il regretterait ses paroles, mais il les prononça tout de même.

« Absolument. Qu'en dîtes vous ? Un secret pour un service, je ne pense pas être malhonnête. »

« Huuumm, non effectivement. Soit vous voulez donc savoir comment je connais le secret de Sherlock c'est bien ça ? »

Le soldat acquiesça, il allait enfin avoir une réponse, en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas berner. Parce que oui, c'était le risque, Mycroft pouvait très bien lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, il n'aurait pas la preuve que ce serait bel et bien la vérité. Qui plus est quand quelqu'un sait déceler le mensonge chez n'importe qui, et bien il sait aussi très bien comment cacher le sien, de mensonge.

Le plus âgé des Holmes se replongea dans ses souvenirs, commençant à raconter son histoire.

_C'était une belle journée d'été, ils étaient en vacances au bord de la mer avec une partie de leur famille. Le problème c'est que la famille sous entendait trois de leur cousins, dont un que Sherlock détestait particulièrement. Il s'appelait Russel, et se faisait un malin plaisir à aller chercher des noises au petit Holmes. C'est pendant ces vacances qu'il a apprit le secret de son petit frère. Sherlock était allongé sur la plage, à l'ombre d'un parasol, et il s'était endormit. Les adultes étaient tous repartis vers la maison pour préparer le repas, et ils devaient les rejoindre une heure plus tard. Ses parents avaient toujours dit à Mycroft de ne pas réveiller son frère, pour quelque raison que ce soit, s'il fallait le réveiller il devait aller chercher sa mère pour qu'elle le fasse elle même._

_Cependant ce jour là son cousin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il avait décrété qu'il réveillerait Sherlock. Malgré tous les avertissements du plus âgé des Holmes, il n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête. Il s'était approché de l'endormit, et l'avait secoué fortement, mais il n'avait pas réagi. Il avait le sommeil très lourd, son cousin continua a le secouer de plus en plus fort, il le fit pendant un bon quart d'heure. Tous le monde s'était désintéressé de lui et était retourné s'amuser. Puis soudain ils avaient entendu un cri, Sherlock était réveillé et avait sauté à la gorge de Russel, ses mains se serrant autour de sa gorge. Les autres enfants avaient essayé de l'arrêter, mais il semblait ne rien entendre, comme dans un état second. Mycroft était donc partit en courant chercher ses parents._

_Lorsqu'il revint avec sa mère et son père, Sherlock était toujours en train d'étrangler leur cousin, qui commençait à prendre une couleur inquiétante. Son père s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait arraché à Russel qui s'écarta immédiatement. Sa mère avait prit Sherlock dans ses bras, et celui-ci s'était rendormit aussi sec. Russel avait été emmené aux urgences, et après ça il n'était plus jamais venu embêter le jeune Holmes. Et lorsque Sherlock s'est réveillé plus tard dans la soirée, personne ne lui as rien dit._

« A cette époque on pensaient encore qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait pendant ses crises. Notre mère m'a ensuite fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, et de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle réveiller mon petit frère. »

John était à la fois choqué, horrifié et surprit par cette histoire. Son amant avait failli tuer un membre de sa famille, et sa mère l'avait simplement prit dans ses bras pour qu'il se rendorme au lieu de lui faire la leçon. Il n'avaient même pas essayé de savoir qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose, mais il y avait aussi le fait que Sherlock ait fait comme-ci il ne se souvenait de rien. Puisqu'il savait désormais qu'il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il faisait. Puis les dernières paroles de Mycroft l'intriguèrent.

« Si vous avez promis de n'en parler à personne, pourquoi m'en parler à moi ? »

« Parce que vous vivez avec lui, et que je sais que vous êtes son petit ami désormais, alors j'estime que cette promesse n'ai plus valable en ce qui vous concerne. »

Le soldat rougit légèrement à cette justification, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Puis il se rendit compte que cette histoire n'éclaircissait pas toutes les zones d'ombres qu'il était venu éclaircir.

« Cette histoire explique bien comment vous savez qu'il peut agresser quelqu'un au réveil, mais pas comment vous savez pour... l'autre réaction. »

Mycroft eu un sourire en coin.

« Moi qui pensait vous satisfaire avec juste cette partie de l'histoire... »

John lui sourit à son tour, un sourire qui disait qu'il ne l'aurait pas et qu'il ne sortirait pas de ce bureau tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les informations qu'il était venu chercher. Alors Mycroft se résigna et raconta une autre histoire expliquant la deuxième partie de son savoir.

« Quand j'étais adolescent j'étais très protecteur avec mon frère, et j'en suis arrivé à une attitude assez stupide. J'étais jaloux que ma mère soit la seule à pouvoir le réveiller. »

_Nos parents étaient partis en week end, nous laissant seul avec une de ses amis, mais celle-ci était plus occupé avec son petit ami qu'elle avait amené avec elle, qu'avec nous. Sherlock s'était rapidement retranché dans sa chambre, et je n'avais pas tardé à le suivre. Nous avions joué aux cartes et lu toutes la soirée, et une partie de la nuit, aussi je m'étais endormi dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin j'étais réveillé avant lui, et la tentation était bien trop grande pour y résister. J'ai essayé de le réveiller, je l'ai d'abord secoué doucement, je l'ai appelé, j'ai tiré sur ses bouclettes, sans aucun résultats. J'ai donc recommencé à le secouer et j'ai fini par le réveiller, et à je me suis retrouvé allongé sous lui pendant qu'il m'embrassait. J'ai réussis à le repousser tant bien que mal avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, et lui a fait comme-ci de rien n'était. _

« Mais un soir il est venu s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait, oui à cette époque il savait encore s'excuser, et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il faisait. »

Ce souvenir choqua d'avantage encore Watson, Sherlock avait bien faillit violer son propre frère. Qui plus est quant on voyait leur relation présente on pouvait difficilement les imaginer proche avant. La seule réponse qu'il trouva fut la suivante :

« Je vois. Ça explique tout. »

« Vous avez voulu savoir, je vous ai tout expliqué. Maintenant retourner donc vous occuper de mon petit frère, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai du travail. »

John se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Merci, au revoir. »

« Au revoir Watson, et n'oubliez pas notre petit accord. »

Le soldat fit simplement un signe de la main pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu, mais ses pensées le menaient ailleurs. Il retourna au 221B Baker Street, et trouva Sherlock en train de boire un café dans la cuisine. Ce dernier l'interpella en le voyant entrer.

« Tu t'es levé bien tôt, qu'avais-tu à faire de si important ? »

Le détective n'était pas vraiment heureux de s'être réveillé tout seul dans son lit sans en avoir été prévenu, mais il ne pouvait rien dire après ce qu'il avait fait un mois plus tôt. Il était possessif, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer en gardant un ton neutre. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où était son amant, pas du tout. S'il avait pu il l'aurait enchaîné à lui pour être sûr qu'il n'aille nul part sans lui. Mais au vu de l'époque présente cette solution n'était pas envisageable. Il avait une petite idée sur l'endroit où John était allé, mais il préférait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Watson soupira, il savait pertinemment que le détective posait cette question pour la forme, et qu'il avait déjà très certainement deviné d'où il venait. Mais il répondit tout de même, tout en se servant une tasse de café.

« Je suis allé voir ton frère. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Il avait encore une mission à te confier peut être. »

« Non. Je voulais savoir certaines choses, alors j'ai été lui demander. »

Le regard et l'attitude de John permit à Sherlock de déduire que le sujet de la conversation était sa personne. Il décida de faire une réponse à côté, d'utiliser un faux sujet possible de conversation, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas possible qu'il s'agisse de ça.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller lui demander ma main avant de faire ta demande tu sais. »

John recracha le café qu'il avait dans la bouche illico, il était rouge comme une tomate.

« Mais où tu vas chercher une idée pareille ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que j'ai été le voir ! »

« Alors pourquoi y es-tu allé ? »

Holmes était très amusé par la réaction violente de son amant, et son changement de couleur le ravi. Mais avant tout il devait réussir à obtenir sa réponse. John essaya encore une fois d'en dire sans tout dire.

« J'avais des questions à lui poser à propos de toi. »

« Certes, peux-tu m'apprendre maintenant quelque chose que j'ignore ? Comme les questions que tu as posé précisément ? »

Le soldat tenta de résister encore un peu mais rien n'y fit, alors il finit par lâcher le morceau.

« Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait savoir les deux réactions que tu pouvais avoir lorsque quelqu'un te réveil ! »

Sherlock s'arrêta net, mais quel idée son amant avait-il eu ? Un idée stupide sans aucun doute.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté de le savoir ? Et que t'a-t-il dit au juste ? »

« Il m'as parlé de ton cousin Russel, et de ce que tu lui as fait à lui aussi... »

Le détective n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ces histoires, mais bon puisque John était au courant maintenant, autant ne pas s'attarder dessus.

« Et ce que ça t'a apporté ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu l'avais aussi fait avec lui... »

Sherlock écarta les yeux.

« Avec Mycroft ? Plutôt mourir ! Déjà que je l'ai embrassé et je peux te dire que je le regrette encore, mais ce à quoi tu penses n'es même pas envisageable ! »

John acquiesça, un peu honteux de l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait eu. Mais il voulait savoir qui cette réaction lui avait été réservé ou non. Cependant il n'osa pas pousser plus en avant son questionnement.

Sherlock avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir, il se posta devant le soldat et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Les seules personnes que j'ai embrassé au réveil dans ma vie sont ma mère, mon frère et toi. Et les seules avec qui j'ai fait l'amour dans le même contexte sont toi, toi et toi. »

Le cœur de John avait raté un battement, il n'y avait que lui, il était le seul a avoir obtenu une telle réaction. Il embrassa passionnément son amant, qui profita de son engouement pour l'attirer dans la chambre, et faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire le matin même...

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ^^<p>

Je ferais un séquelle plus tard ;)


End file.
